The invention relates generally to regulators for controlling charging of a battery, and more particularly, relates to a magneto alternator regulator including a tachometer output. Attention is directed to the following United States Patents which disclose regulators for controlling charging of a battery.
______________________________________ Gordon 4,031,451 June 21, 1977 Harris 3,670,229 June 13, 1972 Henrich 3,697,850 Oct. 10, 1972 Gahler 4,081,739 March 28, 1978 Harris 3,936,723 Feb. 3, 1976 Bourke 3,938,020 Feb. 10, 1976 Van Opijnen 3,857,082 Dec. 24, 1974 Ackermann 3,748,568 July 24, 1973 Rowas 3,969,665 July 13, 1976 Ruben 3,766,463 Oct. 16, 1973 Walsh 3,305,755 Feb. 21, 1967 Wright 3,315,141 May 14, 1964 Walsh 3,321,692 May 23, 1967 Bertioli 3,586,956 March 10, 1969 Ballman 3,733,535 May 15, 1973 Charboneau 3,781,632 Dec. 25, 1973 Gruwicz 4,281,279 July 28, 1981 Farr 4,146,831 March 27, 1979 ______________________________________